Valentine's day, I hate thee
by Rionithis
Summary: Ack! I did yet another one! AH well, this is another RIetro, though there's only one chap. up right now. Hope ya like it! R&R! ~Rio~


Valentine's day, I hate thee  
  
A/N: Alright, just a small story about, what else? Rietro! Hope everyone likes! ~Rio~  
  
Kitty Pryde's alarm went off and her eyes snapped open. A grin was instantly plastered on her face. She leapt out of bed, showing off her pink pajamas with little hearts on them. Rushing over to the other side of the room, she jumped on her roommate's bed excitedly.  
  
"ROGUE! Get up!" She squealed.  
  
Rogue opened one eye. "Whadya want, Kitty?" She mumbled.  
  
"HAPPY VALENTINE'S DAY!" Kitty said, continuing to jump on the Goth's bed.  
  
Rogue groaned. Valentine's day. The most dreaded day of the year.  
  
"Lemme alone, Kit." She mumbled, trying to pull the covers off her bed.  
  
"Oh no you don't!" Kitty said. She snatched away Rogue's blankets and tossed them on the floor.  
  
"Rogue!" Kitty whined. "You have to come have fun with me!"  
  
"Why?" Rogue demanded.  
  
"Because if you don't...I'll cry."  
  
Rogue winced. The Pryde could take quite a high note when she wanted too. Rogue sighed in submission. "Alright, whadya want?"  
  
Kitty squealed in happiness. She tugged on Rogue's pant leg.  
  
"Come on! You have to get dressed! Go have a shower and put on something cheerful."  
  
Rogue shot Kitty a glare.  
  
"Oh alright, put on something death-like and frightening."  
  
Rogue nodded and slowly got out of bed. It was still dark outside.  
  
"What the hell time is it?" She asked.  
  
"Quarter to five." Kitty said.  
  
"WHAT! Why the hell do ah have to get up so early?"  
  
"Because everyone needs to come and get my special breakfast!" Kitty grinned, and then she dashed outside and downstairs. Rogue growled and grabbed some clothes out of her dresser, slowly trudging to the bathroom down the hall.  
  
"Stupid plumber, why the hell can't he come this week?" She muttered, missing her own bathroom, which was currently out of order thanks to Kurt and Bobby's latest prank.  
  
She went inside and locked the door. She stripped down and stepped into the shower, a nice cold shower, just how she liked them. By the time she was done, her body was turning slightly blue and she was shaking. Maybe ah stayed in a bit too long. Rogue thought, wrapping a fluffy towel around her until she was dry. Then she changed into dark green jeans and a black long sleeve with her favorite heavy metal band on the front. She added her make-up and walked out. She ran strait into Evan, landing her hands on his thankfully covered chest.  
  
"Ack!" Evan jumped back. Rogue felt a bit hurt that he was that afraid of her powers. He put his arms around his chest.  
  
"Rogue!" He said in shock. "You're freezing! I think Bobby could warm you up!" He shivered.  
  
"Did ya really feel it through your shirt?" She asked, pointing to his white tank top. He nodded.  
  
"Ah guess ah really did stay in that shower too long." She said, noting her bluish finger tips.  
  
"Rogue man, go get some more clothes on, you're gonna freeze!" Evan urged.  
  
Rogue shrugged and took her gloves out of her pocket, slipping them on.  
  
Evan just shook his head and went to go take his own nice warm shower.  
  
Rogue went back to her room. She went under the covers for a while and when Kitty called everyone downstairs for breakfast, she felt slightly warmer. Everyone tromped down the stairs to find the kitchen had been transformed. The long table had a red cloth on it. Heart decorations hung from everywhere. An extremely pink Kitty greeted them all. She had a pink tank top and jeans. The jeans had little red hearts on the pockets and on the flare at the bottom. The tank top had a large red heart on it that said: Happy `V' day! She also had little silver heart earrings and necklace, compliments of Kurt who had given his present early. Kitty ushered them all to their seats, where they found heart shaped pancakes stacked on their plates with a little chocolate kiss on the top.  
  
"Wow." Was all Scott could manage. The others nodded in agreement.  
  
"You really vent all out keety." Kurt complimented in between bites of the delicious pancakes. Kitty beamed as everyone added their own compliments about the food and decorations.  
  
"Yeah. Great job Kitty." Rogue said half-heartedly.  
  
She finished her food and put her dishes in the sink. She left the kiss wrapped on the counter. She walked out of the kitchen and into the den, flicking on the TV.  
  
"Happy valentine's day!" the channel shouted. Rogue clicked channels.  
  
"And for that special someone, we have the"  
  
Click.  
  
"And now for our Valentine's day special,"  
  
Click.   
  
" Now we have a special request from Josh to his girlfriend on this very romantic day,"  
  
Click, click, and click.  
  
Finally Rogue gave up and turned off the television. Kurt bamfed beside her.  
  
"Sweister, time to exchange prezentz and valentinez!" He said, grabbing her arm and bamfing her back to the kitchen. Rogue managed a half smile as she sat down again at the brightly covered table. She had gotten everyone a little something, and she asked Kurt to teleport her to her room for a second. They returned in a moment and Rogue again took her place.  
  
She despised Valentine's day, it was so depressing. Just like Christmas and Easter. But the prof. had given her money to spend and she decided that she might as well make everyone else happy, because she wasn't going to be exactly giddy today. She handed everyone their presents.  
  
Scott got a free professional wax and interior for his car, Kitty and Jean both got good luck bracelets. Kurt and Evan got concert tickets. Wolverine got some of books on everything from navy seal training to anger management. Everyone had a good laugh at that, and Logan had taken it well. She gave Storm some winter roses, and the professor got a large bottle of aspirin, and again everyone had thought it extremely funny. Inside the bottle was a ticket to some seminar that looked like his sort of thing. McCoy got a book on herbs with medical uses. Everyone thanked her.  
  
After an hour of presents, Rogue had gotten a few trinkets and some make up, along with a CD of some band nobody knew. Rogue smiled politely and was about to leave when the professor stopped her.  
  
"Rogue, you have one more gift." He said. Rogue did her best to look interested. He gestured to a small box on the middle of the table. It was from beast. Rogue opened it to find... a needle and a bottle of liquid? "Um, am ah goin' to medical school?" She asked.  
  
"Not quite my dear." McCoy said. "It's a type of fluid I've been developing, its effect is a temporary loss of powers, which would be useless in anyone else's case, but I thought you might benefit from it." Rogue and everyone else excluding the professor stared at Hank in shock.  
  
"You mean Rogue can, like, touch?" Kitty asked in shock.  
  
"Well, yes. For a time at least. The ingredients are extremely hard to find so I only have enough for about a day. (A/N: oh how original am I?).  
  
"Thank ya Dr. McCoy." Rogue said quietly.  
  
"You're welcome my dear." He beamed.  
  
Rogue excused herself and went up to her room.  
  
"She must still be in shock. This is such a happy occasion for her." Scott said, beaming.  
  
***  
  
Rogue went to her room and locked herself in her bathroom. She took out the liquid and filled the needle, injecting it into her arm. She stood in front of the mirror and looked at herself long and hard. Then, after about five minutes, she broke down and collapsed on the floor, sobbing.  
  
"Why do you do this ta me?" She asked in a pain-filled voice.  
  
"Goddamn you Valentine's day! Ah hate ya! AH HATE YOU!" She screamed.  
  
"Why do you torture me like this? Ah don't deserve this." She whispered, sobbing uncontrollably. There was a bamf in her room.  
  
***  
  
Everyone heard Rogue's scream of anguish, and Kurt immediately teleported to her room. He heard his sister crying in the bathroom, and he slowly walked over to the open doorway. She was on the floor, curled in a miserable ball and crying her eyes out. He kneeled beside her and noticed that she had taken the needle. He wrapped his blue furred arms around her and held her like a child. Kitty burst into the room. "Oh my god Rogue! What's wrong?" She said, running over to her friend.  
  
Then suprisingly, Evan came in after the valley girl, looking in shock at the Gothic girl.  
  
Rogue just continued to cry as Kurt rocked her back and forth, murmuring to her in German.  
  
Rogue would nod at his words now and then and sometimes say something back, as she knew German from her touching him back in Mississippi.  
  
Kitty and Evan both just sat with her as she and her brother both continued to have their broken conversation in German, the two friends content just being silent support. Finally Rogue quieted and Kurt let her go after she whispered something to him.  
  
"Ah'm sorry Kitty, Ah guess Ah ruined your perfect valentine's day."  
  
Kitty shook her head. "Forget about that Rogue! We have much more important things to think about then stupid little paper hearts! Why are you so sad?" She said worriedly.  
  
Rogue sighed. "Ah would have given anything to be able to touch again in the old days. But after a while, Ah gave up hope. Ah made mahself cold and distant. And Valentine's day was just another reminder that Ah would never be able to touch. Ah see everyone so happy. Hugging, kissing, it hurts me so much. And then, Beast gave me this, and ah realized; there's no point in me touching anyone. Ah've worked so hard to live without touching, that no one would ever think of coming close to me. It's just ol' Valentine's trick of the year, flaunting that ah'll always be alone." She ended in a whisper.  
  
"Oh Rogue, I'm so sorry!" Kitty hugged her friend.  
  
"It's not your fault Kit." Rogue said. "Now Ah'm gonna go get ready for school. Ah'll see y'all later." She said quietly, getting up and slowly leaving.  
  
Kitty whirled around to face the two boys.  
  
"We have a mission." She said. "By the end of the day, we will make Rogue's Valentine's day the best ever, or my name isn't Kitty Pryde!"  
  
"From what she's told me about her other Valentine's days, that won't be too hard." Kurt said.  
  
"Come on, we're gonna make a whole new Rogue!" Kitty dashed out, only to dive into her closet, tossing clothes every which way.  
  
Evan turned to Kurt. "Would you kill me if I said I was thinking of kissing your sister back there?" He asked. Kurt's eyebrows knitted together.  
  
"You'd vetter have a good reason, or I'm gonna-"  
  
"I know. I just couldn't help it. Rogue's been through so much. She's never even been kissed! What kind of life is that? If I could help her experience anything, I would."  
  
Kurt still looked like he wanted to hurt Evan, but he softened at his friend's intentions.  
  
"I underztand." He said. "I vish she could be happy too."  
  
Kitty popped her head back into the room.  
  
"Well then get your butt's in here!" She said.  
  
They obeyed. They summoned Bobby and Jubilee too. After the five had schemed for ten minutes, they finally sent Kurt for Rogue.  
  
In a minute Rogue had been teleported back into her room.  
  
"What is it you guys?" She asked suspiciously.  
  
"We forgot one of your presents!" Kitty said. They stepped back to reveal on her bed a set of dark valentine clothes! Kitty had buried herself until she had found a bag of clothes that some cousin had given her, all black and dark red, blue and purple. The outfit she had picked for Rogue consisted of a pair of tight black hip hugger jeans with a crimson heart above one of the pockets and a stomach top that was navy blue. It was basically showing a lot of skin without coming off as slutty. Kitty and Jubilee pushed Rogue into the bathroom before she could say anything and got her changed.  
  
"What are ya guys tryin' to do to me?" Rogue asked as the two girls worked on her make up.  
  
"Well, after school we're all going out, and you are not going out looking like a Goth."  
  
"Do Ah get a say in this?"  
  
"No." They both replied. Finally they let Rogue look at herself. Rogue gasped.  
  
She looked like a...teenage girl!  
  
"Ah don't know what ta say. Ah guess, thank ya guys."  
  
She gave them both small hugs. They heard Scott yelling at them from downstairs about school, so they all hurried out of the bathroom. Where Rogue was met with applause from the three boys waiting outside. She smiled a bit in embarrassment.  
  
"Damn Rogue. If I didn't know Kurt would kill me, I'd scoop you into my arms and run away with you." Bobby said. Rogue gave a chuckle.  
  
"Thanks y'all. This might not be such a bad day after all. (A/N: Famous last words! Mwahaha!)"  
  
The six were teleported downstairs, where Rogue got even more compliments, and then they got into Scott's convertible and the X-van and Drove to school.  
  
***  
  
A/N: Dammit! This is going to turn into a three-chapter story! Why? Why do I get so caught up in my stories? Anywho, I know there wasn't any Rietro in this chap. Unfortunately it will only appear in two of the three chaps but please review (I can't believe I'm starting yet ANOTHER fan fic, as if one wasn't enough!) Ah well, I'm depressed right now, I don't get to see Shokiri Kitten (formerly Shokiri girl Tsurina) for an entire month *sniff* I miss you SHOKIRI!! I'm dedicating this story to her...*sniff*. ~Rio~ 


End file.
